Kyle's Hair
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: It's Kyle's birthday, and he gets a mystery gift from Wendy and Bebe. Will he regret using it? What will Stan think? Style, Mentioned Candy, Bunny, Stolovan, Creek,


Kyle's hair

By Erika Kensuke

-Kyle's POV-

It's finally my birthday! The one day of the year, when I really feel special. er... I mean special in the way that you feel loved, not like I do around the holiday season. I walked down stairs to the kitchen in my favorite outfit. My mom made me a special breakfast. Waffles with sliced Bananas, Strawberries, and whipped cream. Yum! Bananas are only good with strawberries. ^_^

"**Why can't I have some?"** Ike whined.

"**Because it's not your birthday."** I said taking another huge bite of my waffles.

"**Ike, your birthday was just a few months ago, let your brother eat his birthday breakfast."** My mom said giving Ike some pancakes.

"**I don't want pancakes. They have no Style like Waffles do..."** Ike pouted. I smirked. Ever since Stan and I started dating, and everyone at school found out about us, The girls found it necessary to come up with the couple names like paparazzi do in Hollywood. Butters and Kenny's name was Bunny, Craig and Tweek's is Creek, and Stan and I's is Style. I found it amusing that all of the names are actual words.

"**So what did you want to do for a party this year Kyle?"** My dad asked.

"**I don't know. Maybe just a simple party at a restaurant."**

"**How about Bennigans?"** My mother asked.

"**Sure! Is there a limit of friends to come?"** I asked, since there usually was.

"**Yes, you can have 9 friends come."**

"**Why can't it be an even 10?"** I asked.

"**Counting your brother that makes ten children."** My father's logic made no sense to me.

"**Ok..." **

"**Dad? Can Karen Come? I don't want to be the only person from my class there."**

"**Fine."** My dad said through the news paper.

"**You two better get going before you miss the bus."** Mom said glancing at the wall clock. I got My coat, and bag, we left the house and we arrived minutes before the bus came.

"**Dude. What are we doing for your birthday?" **Stan asked as we sat down at our usual spot on the bus.

"**My parents said that were going out to eat, and I can only bring nine people."**

"**That makes no sense...The nine people part anyway." **

"**I know dude!"**

"**So who are you inviting?"** Stan asked.

"**You, Kenny, and Butters of course, then I was thinking Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Kevin S, and Maybe Bradley..."** I thought out loud, not noticing Stan putting his arm around me.

"**Where are we eating?"** He said pulling me close, causing me to blush wildly.

"**B-Bennigans."** I stammered. We hadn't been together long, so I still wasn't used to the whole dating thing. Stan smirked. As he brought me closer and brushed my lips against his.

"**HEY! NO PDA BACK THERE!"** the bus driver yelled. She was just like Ms. Crabtree! A reincarnation if I'd ever seen one.

"**Stupid Bitch."** Stan mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"**I wish she would allow us to use PDA, but that fat bitch won't let us"** I said loud enough for the bus driver to hear.  
><strong>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"<strong> She screamed.

"**I said that Rabbits eat Lettuce!"** Using my old tactics.

"**Oh I guess that's true..."** She shrugged. Stan broke into hysterics.

"**I can't believe that still works!"** He cackled.

"**Yeah, so, back on subject, I can't believe I'm gonna be 15!"** I said continuing on the subject of my birthday.

"**Yeah, now your finally gonna be the same age as me."** Stan smiled.

"**Like age matters though."** I laid my head on Stan's shoulder. I closed my eyes, and must have fallen asleep, because Stan woke me up.

"**Were here."** He said. We got off the bus and after we went to our lockers, we went to join the others. Since Cartman started dating Wendy, he didn't hangout with us anymore. (thank God)

"**Happy Birthday Kyle!"** Butters cheered.

"**Thanks Butters."** I replied.

"**So who is attending?"** Bradley asked. I looked around at everyone in the group. Everyone who I wanted to come was there.

"**All of you. Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Kevin, Bradley, Butters, Kenny, and of course Stan."**

"**Where are we going?"** Butters asked.

"**Bennigans."**

"**We're going to Bennigans? Yay!"** Butters screamed and jumped excitedly.

"**Calm down Butters..."** I mumbled. He was a freak for Bennigans.

"**Do we have to pay for our meals or is your mom paying for everything?"** Kenny asked.

"**Don't worry dude. My mom is paying for everything."** Kenny let out a sigh of relief. Everyone knows that Kenny is the poor one, and we all help out giving him food during lunch. I always have my mom pack a second cold lunch for Kenny. We didn't talk about it much because he didn't want pity from any of us. The bell rang and we reported to Class.

-Stan's POV-

"**Stan!"** I heard a voice behind me.

"**Wendy?"** I asked.

"**No. Barbara Streisand. I want you to give this to Kyle. It's from me."** I raised an eyebrow as she held out a green wrapped present with a red and purple tie-dye bow.

"**Don't joke about Barbara Streisand. She killed Pip"** I said inspecting the present.

"**No need to be Skeptical Stan. Cartman doesn't know I'm doing this."** She explained.

"**What are you doing then?"**

"**It's a secret between Bebe and me."** She winked. I took the present, still very suspicious. **"This will either royally piss you off, or you'll thank me for it." **She said turning around to leave. I dropped the box off at my locker then went to find Kyle so we could walk to Gym together.

-Kyle's POV-

"**Kyle! Hurry up! All your friends are gonna be here any minute!"** My mom yelled.

"**Coming Ma!"** I yelled from my room. I convinced my mom that we didn't have to wear clothes that were so formal. I went down stairs wearing Black dress pants, and a simple white Tee shirt.

"**Kyle, Tuck in your shirt."** My mom said not even turning around from Ike. I tucked in my shirt without question, I hate seeing my mom angry at me or Ike.

Once everyone was at my house, we took my mom's van and my dads Hybrid to fit us all. Stan, Kenny, Butters, and I rode with my dad. Meanwhile, the others with my mom. When we finally got there, and to our table, We ate. Then I finally got to open my presents. I got a the new Vampire knight Manga from Butters, A box of strawberry Pocky from Kenny and Karen, An Edgar Allen Poe Book From Craig and Tweek, $50 from Token, A Hetalia- Axis Powers Manga From Bradley, a $15 iTunes gift card from Clyde, a giant bag of Jolly Ranchers from Kevin, and a new sketch book from Stan. I was expecting more from Stan, But the night wasn't over yet. I smirked. As I organized the presents on the table, Stan spoke up.

"**Kyle, You forgot a present." **Stan gave me a huge present. The note on the bow said it was from Wendy and Bebe... I took off the wrapping, but there was another layer of paper. However there was a Card on top. On the inside, there was Wendy and Bebe's hand writing.

"_Kyle,_

_Don't open the next layer of the paper yet. _

_Come over to Bebe's house at 2:00 tomorrow afternoon, and We'll use this._

Wendy doesn't mean that in a sick way. Just come to my house without Stan. I's sort of a surprise for him ^_^

From,

_Wendy_ and Bebe

I didn't know what they were gonna do, but I guess I just had to trust them... After the Party, I asked Stan if He could spend the night, and my mom said no. Of course. Stan asked his mom if I could spend the night at his house, and his mom said okay and my mom finally gave in. I gathered some things together quickly, and went over to Stan's.

"**So what do you think Wendy and Bebe are going to do to you?" **He asked as we snuggled later in Stan's bed.

"**I don't know... How'd the present even get there anyway?"** I asked.

"**Wendy gave it to me to give it to you."** He explained.

"**Oh. What did she say when she gave it to you?"**

"**She said that It wasn't a trap, Cartman has no idea this is going to happen, and I'll Hate her forever or thank her for it..."**

"**Weird.." **

"**I know dude... I hope they don't do something to drastic..."** Stan said hugging me, and snuggling his cold nose in my neck.

"**It's not like they're going to murder me."** I said, noticing Stan was starting to worry.

"**I know, but I still think it's suspicious..." **He mumbled. He then Sat up, and Went across the room to his coat, and put his hand in one of the pockets. He walked back to the bed once he found what he was looking for. He sat on the bed, his legs crossed. I was sitting up now, to see what he was doing.

"**Kyle I didn't want to give this to you earlier because, Your mom would think it's not appropriate."** He rolled his eyes. My mom said we could date as long as there was no PDA around her To quote: _'Nothing more than holding hands'_ I didn't mind it to much, but I knew it bothered Stan. Stan's parents didn't mind at all. As long as the PDA was within reason. Like: No sex on the couch when they're home. So basically as far as I'm willing to go in public. He took out a white box. It fit in his entire hand, so it couldn't have been a wedding proposal. He opened the box, and inside was a necklace that said 'Style'. It was blue and had rhinestones in it.

"**I have the green one so I can think of you when were not near each other, and you get the blue one, so you can think of me."** He smiled and showed me the green one he wore around his neck. He took the necklace out of the box and put it on me.

"**I love it"** I smiled when he sat down again.

"**I'm glad you like it."** He smirked. He laid down on the bed again, I followed him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned in and brought his lips to mine. He returned the kiss immediately, and pulled me tighter making the kiss more passionate. When we finally pulled away, nearly gasping for air. Stan kissed my nose.

"Happy birthday Kyle." He said placing his forehead against mine.

"Thanks." I blushed. Stan and I seemed to yawn simultaneously, and we finally fell asleep after a half hour of random chatting.

I held the unopened present under my arm as I approached Bebe's house. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds Bebe answered the door, Wendy not far behind.

"**Hey Kyle! Thanks for coming!"** Bebe grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me up the stairs to her room. She lead me to a Vanity covered in Pink Furry-fluffiness... I felt a little nauseous looking at it. It was littered with perfume bottles and 3 bags possibly with makeup in them.

"**Open your present Kyle!"** Wendy gestured. I took off the wrapping, and before me was a hair straightener.

"**What is this for? Er... well, I know what it's used for, but why give this to me?"** I asked.

"**You need a new hair cut. We thought this would be a great present, for you and Stan"** Bebe smiled.

"**You'll look great! Maybe you won't have to wear that hat anymore."** I took my ushanka off and starred at it.

"**I've always worn this though..."** I frowned.

"**Well, maybe you won't wear it as much"** Bebe tried to comfort me.

"**What ever... Just get this over with..."** I shut my eyes tightly. For the next half an hour, Bebe and Wendy straightened my hair. Cursing about how difficult my hair is every other minute or so. They sprayed a bottle of liquid in my hair. It's supposed to keep the hair straight. Once they were done straightening my hair, they stepped back to marvel their work.

"**I knew it would be to long."** Wendy frowned.

"**Yep. We just have to cut it."** Bebe let a small smile escape her lips. Another 20 minutes later, The chair was turned to the mirror, and I stared in awe at my new hair style. It was short like Stan's and My thick hair made decent bangs that fell at my eye brows.

"**Wow..."** Is all I could get to leave my mouth.

"**Your welcome Kyle."** Wendy smiled, **"Let's hope Stan doesn't murder us."**

"**I don't think he will. It looks really good."** I moved my head in different angles, **"It is a big change... though..."**

"**Yeah, but you'll like it and I hope Stan does too"** Wendy smiled. I put my ushanka back on and it felt like it had grown 5 sizes.

"**You should show Stan now. Message me over face book later and tell me his reaction."** Bebe helped me out of the chair, and down to the front door.

"**Just remember to let the iron warm up a few minutes before using it" **Wendy advised. As I left.

"**Kay thanks Wendy and Bebe!"** I waved. I dropped off the Hair straightener off in my room. As I was about to leave, my mom stopped me.

"**Going out again Kyle?"** She asked.

"**Yeah."** I tried to avoid her.

"**Your hat doesn't seem to be siting right. Are you okay?"** Dammit. There was no way around this.

"**Um... Yeah... I just... it was part of a birthday present from two of the girls at school."**

"**What are you talking about?" **

"**This."** I took off my hat. My mom almost screamed.

"**Kyle! You straightened and cut your hair!"** she was shocked, but I couldn't see any rage.

"**Yeah. Do you like it?"** I asked.

"**It makes you look very handsome. Your father is going to love it as well."**

"**Kay mom I have to go meet up with Stan at the mall."** I put my hat back on, and left the house, my mom not saying anything else.

I reached the mall in about 20 minutes. I met up with Stan at the food court.

"**Hey Kyle! So how was your torture hour with Wendy and Bebe?"** he joked.

"**It wasn't bad, Stan."** I retorted.

"**What did they do? I don't see anything different..."** he said, checking me out.

"**I'll show you once we get to your house." **

"**Fine..."** I knew the wait was going to kill Stan, but patience is a virtue.

We got something to eat at the KFC. It was good to eat there without Cartman. When we finally got back to Stan's house, We went straight to Stan's room.

"**Show me what they did to you."** Stan sat on the bed. I sat down too.

"**Don't kill Bebe and Wendy. I actually like it"** I warned him.

"**Kay..."** I took off my hat and Stan gasped.

"**Holy shit dude! What did they do to your hair?"** Stan almost screamed.

"**Straightened it and cut it. Do you like it?"** I asked apprehensively.

"**I-I uh... it's a big change... I really liked your Jew-fro..."** Shit. He hates it? That can't be possible... A frown took over my face. ** "Kyle! I still like it!"** Stan said hurriedly when he noticed my expression.

"**You do?"** I said not completely surprised. I knew he would like it!

"**Of course!"** Stan moved closer to me, **"Actually... It's kinda sexy."** He smirked. He got on his knees and tackled me on to the bed. He pressed his lips to mine passionately. I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling his head even closer. I discarded his hat to the floor, and started to play with his hair. Just then there was a tickle in my jean pocket that make me shriek.

"**Dammit! Why the hell do we always have to be interupted?"** I cursed. I took out my phone and noticed it was Kenny.

"**Dammit Kenny! I was kinda busy..."** I chastised.

"**Sorry! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to see a movie. Butters is to scared to go alone with me anymore... I just call Craig and Tweek then!" **

"**Hold on a sec, Ken."** I put my hand over the bottom half of the phone. **"Do you wanna go to a movie with Kenny and Butters?"** I asked Stan.

"**Sure. But I'm buying for us. It's still your birthday, and I don't want you to lift a finger."** He winked.

"**Kenny. We'll be there in a little bit. Bye."**

"**See ya there!"** He hung up. Stan go off me and we went downstairs. We got out coat, then left his house.

"**Why do people always interfere?"**

"**Because... Maybe it's the writer..."**

"**Damn her! She needs to learn to write a scene correctly!"**

"**Hey! We still get to go see a movie though; and with out fat ass."**

"**I guess... It's better than nothing..."**

"**Yeah, she could have killed you and put you with Damien."**

"**That's not funny, Stan!" **I whined.

"**I know it's not. She could even put you With Henrietta."**

"**Like that would ever happen _Raven_."**

"**Don't use that name!"**

"**I can if I want! It's cute!" **

"**Um guys over here!" **Kenny yelled as we unknowingly passed the theater.

"**Oops! I guess we loss track of time!" **I laughed as we entered the theater.

This was one of the best birthdays ever. A perfect weekend with Stan, no hassle, and no fat ass.


End file.
